User talk:RockoRocks
Leave all your messages and questions here. Yay! Oh and be nice too, thanks. Sample message Hey! jfkgfsdkjglndfkjlg,dfsl fdskjgdfsklgjfsklg,kjl -- (signature goes here) Re: Hey Hello! Thanks for leaving a message on my talk page (I probably should have replied there instead). Just wanted to say that, besides us, there's also another active user named Marc122. He and I are working on Mario's Adventure 3 right now. Also, go ahead and adopt the wiki. It would be nice to have a new administrator/figurehead taking care of things. Oobooglunk (talk) 18:26, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Activity I decided to leave UnMario Wiki three years ago. I'm more active on UnAnything Wiki, which was created to move irrelevant articles here, but now UnAnything and UnMario have gone entirely on their own paths within those past few years. Mr. Guy (talk) 17:47, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Alright. I'd recommend that you try to attract new members. I guess that's what I failed at back when I was "in control" (2008-09). Mr. Guy (talk) 19:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Just who, may I ask, was Poff? Hello, I was wondering who Poff and Tsepelcory were when they were active on this wiki. I have heard that they were spammers, but I am unfamiliar with their work. Could you tell me about them? Thanks, Oobooglunk (talk) 16:03, March 25, 2013 (UTC) 1-down mushroom supports your hostile takeov... er adoption! Though that probably means nothing since I'm a nobody on this wiki who only appeared like 7 times over the last 3 years. Anyway I'm like a ghost, I left this place a long time ago, but occasionally return for brief visits, before returning to .. well.. the other places I'm at. Anyway the reason I initially left, as well as the reason I've never permanantly returned is because of the dismal quality of the new content created on this wiki, which is allowed to constantly drown the funny original content, as well as the occasional funny article that someone creates. Recently I made a parody of the state of the wiki, which was well received by an admin, but that's about it. Anyway, I approve of your agenda for reviving/saving/whatevering this wiki. Although like I said, I'm a nobody on this wiki, I still support your plan to eradicate the irrelevant/unfunny articles that infest this place. If there is anything I can do to help your cause, I will try to help (most likely not until when I return in a few months) 1-down mushroom (talk) 01:43, April 3, 2013 (UTC) I fail at making headings I don't know how to do the headings like everyone else btw. On all the articles I made, I just put some equals signs at the top like this " Title goes here " and it made a heading, but apparently that doesn't work on talk pages? (No idea, I never really interacted with th community much when I was here) D0ctor Fantastic NOTE: This was also posted on Category talk:Candidates for deletion, but I wasn't sure if it would be seen. Whoa whoa whoa calm down a second. That article took me a long time to write and I was kind of proud of it. I won't re-post it if you really don't want me too but I don't think it was very shiftily written myself. I know it was an MLP crossover but that's kind of my... deal, and I was actually trying to be funny. Could you give me a specific reason why you want to delete the article, RockoRocks, and perhaps explain how I can improve my edits? I'm open to improvement, and I haven't been an editor for long (although I've been viewing this wiki since its "glory days" so to speak). Pseudo-dino (talk) 20:12, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Warning: Spammer Hello, I wish to notify you of the fact that a user named Redgyrados has been spamming this wiki. Note: He has not made a profile for himself, so there is a chance that you will not be able to follow the link in this message. He has been adding unnecessary sentences to articles that contain swearing, such as "AND THEN HE CRAPPED ON EVERYBODY AND DIED THE END" and "EAT MY SH*TTTTTTTT". I hope you take care of this situation. Sincerely Oobooglunk (talk) 22:25, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Warning: Insubordinate Vandal Hi again, Just wanted to inform you that the user Pacmanfan98 has submitted multiple articles that contain inappropriate content, which might be something of concern due to the child-friendly nature of this wiki. Two of his offending pages in particular are Porn Story and Bob The Cucumber. If there are others, feel free to bloack him. Oobooglunk (talk) 05:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) My Thoughts on this Wiki I didn't make this wiki, I was merely the "leader" of it for a couple years (2008-2009). Anyway, I left mainly because I was losing interest in this place. That was back in November of 2009. However, I came back the next month in order to set things straight as things got out of hand with two of the new moderators. Things got cleared up by the new year of 2010, and I finally truly retired on the firs day of the year. Apparently, more troubles related to another moderator followed, but I have not been aware of them at the time. As for the Wiki's current state, I am not too sure what to do. It got disconnected with the Mario Wiki community roughly back in 2008, or maybe even 2007. Now a bunch of people coming from who-knows-where make up the new userbase. These are just my own observations. Perhaps you should find someone else active and trustworthy to help you clean up? Mr. Guy (talk) 23:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) "Marioverse" page and moving "Cario." to "Cario" & more stuffz I see that the non-existent Marioverse page is very common in linking, but NOBODY has bothered to do it. Also, I see there are incorrect period usages in titles, like the Cario. article. We should rename it to Cario because it doesn't make much sense. Anyone agree? Greatlegoman29 (talk) 22:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Hello, If you are receiving this message, you have been an active user lately and obviously care about this wiki, just like I do! :D Here's the thing: I'm planning to become an admin on this wiki. If this comes to pass, I promise to be faithful to the people and to uproot the spam growing in our midst, making this wiki a better place. Please reply hereif you think this is a good idea. Oobooglunk (talk) 06:27, January 2, 2014 (UTC)